Brenna McIntyre
This character was created by Rebekah and can be found here , , Mould-on-the-Wold, Cotswolds, England, Great Britain |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Widowed (only marriage, 1966 to his death in 1979; 13 years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias= * Bren * Bre * Starshine (by Duncan) * Sweetpea (her father) * ___ |Title= * * Magizoologist (magivet) * Herbologist |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender= Female |height=5'6" |hair= Bright red |eyes= Greeny blue |skin= Pale |hidef= |family= * Duncan McIntyre (husband) † * Nick McIntyre (daughter) * Charlie Weasley (son-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (granddaughter) * Athena Weasley (granddaughter) * Duncan Weasley (grandson) * Newt Scamander (father) * Porpentina Scamander (mother) * Albion Scamander (elder brother) * Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (sister-in-law) † * Rolf Scamander (nephew) † * Arlen Scamander (nephew) * Artemis Scamander (niece) * Draco Scamander (née Malfoy) (nephew-in-law) * Nimiane Scamander (niece) * Scamander (niece-in-law) * Darcy Scamander (younger sister) † * Cygnus Black (brother-in-law) † * Emrys Scamander (nephew, "son") * Alasdair Hertz (nephew-in-law, "son-in-law") * Patrick Scamander (younger brother) * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (sister-in-law) † * Nessa Scamander(niece) * Rhiannon Scamander (née Venning) (niece-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (niece) * Niklas Solberg (nephew-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (nephew) * Ara Nadar (niece-in-law) * Kendrick Scamander (younger brother) * Fabrice Flamel (brother-in-law) † * Sylvain Scamander (nephew) * Runa Scamander (née Lykke) (niece-in-law) * Hermia Xia (née Scamander) (niece) * Bradley Xia (nephew-in-law) * Keely Scamander (younger sister) † * Michael Findlay (brother-in-law) † * Killian Scamander (nephew, "son") * Vincenzo Soranzo (nephew-in-law, "son-in-law") * Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (younger sister) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (brother-in-law) * Luna Potter (niece) * Harry Potter (nephew-in-law) * Niamh Scamander (younger sister) * Naveen Vandayar (brother-in-law) * Dipika Scamander (niece) * Theseus Scamander (paternal uncle) † * Queenie Goldstein (maternal aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal grandmother) † * Kingsley Shacklebolt (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Emmeline Shacklebolt (née Vance) (sister-in-law, via marriage) * Scamander Family * McIntyre Family * |hidem= |Boggart= a swirling black fog that consumes everything it touches, the screams and familiar cries of her children can be heard within, begging her to save them though she never can. |jukebox= She's always a Woman to Me (Billy Joel) |Wand= 12", Chestnut, a feather from an old friend. (tba) |Patronus= Thunderbird |Animagus= Thunderbird |hidea= |job= * Magizoologist (magivet) (specialising specifically in animal medicine both mundane and magical) |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary (supporter, jam supplier, magivet on call) * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Hufflepuff * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (supporter) * * McIntyre family * * }} Brenna Queenie Erato McIntyre (née Scamander) (b. ) is a born to the world renowned magizoologist Newton Scamander and his wife, the acclaimed international Tina Scamander (née Goldstiein) in the little village of Mould-on-the-Wold located in the Cotswolds, England. She is the second eldest child and eldest daughter of the couples eight children. She has an elder brother Albion and six younger siblings; Darcy, Keely, the twins Patrick and Ken, Pandora and Niamh Scamander. Out of all of her siblings only she, her three brothers and Niamh remain. Early Life Hogwarts Years Graduation and Marriage Working with Magical Creatures The First Wizarding War Losing her Siblings and Husband Adopting her nephews Second Wizarding War Work with the Order Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Scamander Family Category:Magizoologist Category:Magivet Category:Herbologist Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:McIntyre Family Category:Goldstein Family Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Widows Category:Widowed